


a wardrobe of many colors

by MyColorfulMind



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Sharing Clothes, a small bit of pining at the end (bc i had to i'm sorry), shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyColorfulMind/pseuds/MyColorfulMind
Summary: A cute, simple video for Buzzfeed after a one-off comment was made takes an unsuspected, but pleasant, turn.(included in your exchange package: Clothes swapping, fluff, and flirtatiousness!)





	a wardrobe of many colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurySkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurySkies/gifts).



> I'm so so so sorry this is so late!! Uni work has been piling up on me, and I wanted to make sure I got a chance to beta this before posting. I hope it fulfills your request and that you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it <3

"I can't get it up! I can't do it, Ryan!" 

A wheezing laugh came from the other side of the room mixed with an utter of 'oh my God'. "It was your idea, dumbass. And don't you--"

"--Well, I didn't realize your were so _tiny_ at the time."

"I'm 5 foot 9 and 3/4 inches, and I will kick your ass."

"Please." Shane muttered, more to himself than to the other man. Not two seconds later, he was emerging from the makeshift dressing room. "I feel like a fucking mermaid."

And indeed he looked like one too. The rips in Ryan's jeans ghosted his knees instead of hugged his thighs, and the button left abandoned to fall as it pleased. It was almost comical the way the fabric of Shane's boxers bunched and pinched underneath the tight fit. The minute Ryan saw him, he was doubled over, partially laughing and partially flat-out heaving. The shirt wasn't much better, but it fit relatively well. The head and arms were fine -- albeit the long sleeved ensemble's sleeves came down a little above his wrists -- but the hem of it made a slight show of Shane's belly button. 

"You look ridiculous."

Shane made a face and all but waddled over to sit on the couch while motioning for Ryan to go in next. "Don't think you're getting out of this easily."

Ryan, still stifling laughter, gathered up the bundle of clothes allotted to him and disappeared behind the curtain. It _had_ been Shane's idea, to be perfectly fair. He pitched it as a joke during a meeting due to them getting so many comments about their height difference (no doubt fueled by their nicknames "little guy" and "big guy"), and the higher ups couldn't say no. Literally. Shane insisting it was a joke just wasn't going to cut it, this was going to be their next video. For the time being, they just had a camcorder set up in the corner of the room for a test run, seeing what they had to work with before bringing out an entire crew.

When Ryan closed the curtain behind him and unraveled his mound of clothes to have a look, he let out a loud, shocked "oh my God." Shane had to have given him the largest sweater he owned because, Jesus, it looked like it would cover his knees.

"Told ya." Shane muttered from the other room.

Ryan blinked and shrugged it off, deciding this was going to be more interesting than he thought. God, even the pants -- how was anyone allowed the be that tall, he thought. However, nothing was getting accomplished with him just gawking at the garments, so he put them on as quickly as he could so he could assess the situation. "Oh my God," he muttered again, "These pants have to be like a foot longer than my leg, and your -- fuck -- how long are your arms?" 

All that could be heard from the other room was absolute wheezing. No words, just wheezing with the occasional small gasp. After a solid minute, he heard Shane say, "Come on, now. Don't keep me in suspense!" The next thing Shane knew, he heard shuffling -- not footsteps, shuffling -- and the laughter intensified. 

"You look like a kid trying on his dad's clothes!" Shane said with a stupid grin. The shuffling noise was identified as Ryan stepping on the hem of Shane's pants, which were well under his feet. The sweater came down to his mid-thigh with arms -- well, his hands were completely covered. And there was still fabric dangling passed his hands. There was just… a lot of extra fabric.

Ryan practically threw himself into the spot next to Shane and starting hitting him with his padded hands. Shane couldn't even stop his laughter then, so after a little bit, Ryan just ended up joining him. "We both look pretty ridiculous, don't we?"

"Yeah." the taller of them said, calming down now after the initial reveal.

They both sat there on the sofa, sneaking glances and smiling until Ryan adjusted himself so that his head had migrated to Shane's lap.

At this point, Shane didn't even question it. He allowed his hands to fall comfortably into Ryan's hair that had grown out just the tiniest bit. Ryan hummed and let his eyes slip closed in contentment (even with the top button of the jeans digging its way into the space between his shoulder blades). The length of Shane's fingers matched that of his stature, and God, if that wasn't the absolute _best_ feeling. It sent shivers down his spine, and that made Shane chuckle. 

"You know, I kinda like that sweater on you." Shane piped up, causing Ryan to lift his chin. 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it is pretty comfy. And I can think of one thing these sleeves would be good for." Ryan remarked with a smile that was slightly off kilter.

Shane didn't have time to question it before Ryan was rising from the sofa, abandoning the solace that was long fingers etching their way across his scalp, and straddling the other man's hips. There was some shifting around before Ryan set his ass confidently on Shane's thighs. "There." he said proudly, and when Shane looked at him confused, he tried to settle back -- only he couldn't go far because he had tied the extra fabric into a knot and set it at the base of Shane's neck. 

"You sneaky devil." 

"Guess something just possessed me to do it." he smirked, and God, if Shane hadn't surged forward in that moment, his heart pounding might've pulled him to do it. Shane certainly wasn't the demon in this relationship.

That was the thing, though; they still weren't very sure where they stood in the relationship business. They weren't anything solid, but they also weren't nothing. They just sort of took things as they came. The first time they made out was when they were out filming for Unsolved. It was late, lantern-lit, and damn that was the smallest queen sized bed either of them had ever seen. The second time was at a bar -- they'd figured out -- after having a deadline moved up on a project the two of them were working on. They were stressed, and they don't remember much, but they're pretty sure they danced and ended up making-out on the hood of someone's car… then proceeded to take refuge in a diner's bathroom when the person the car belonged to came out and started yelling. It'd been three months since that night, but still, neither of them craved anything else.

Ryan pulled back gasping while Shane's hands snuck into the back pockets of his jeans on Ryan, making them slide down a little. Their foreheads came to rest together, their eyes never faltering from the others.

"Damn it, Madej." 

"Like the first time, every time, baby." and Ryan couldn't bring himself to contest the name now.

One of Shane's hands slipped a little further under Ryan to pull him closer while the other moved to the nape of Ryan's neck upward, and Ryan responded by going for the neck, laying slow, open-mouthed kisses there. It was always nice when the both of them could shut their brains off and be.

Ryan heard -- and felt -- all the breath expel from Shane's lungs, and it made him proud to know he so quickly could find the sensitive spot where Shane's neck met his collarbone. The loose knot that had previous bound Ryan's hands together unraveled and now permitted his hands to roam wherever they pleased. Ryan pulled his mouth away from Shane's neck and brought his hands up to his cheeks, letting the material from the sweater's sleeves pool around his elbows.

"Any words, big guy?" Ryan said, slurring his words the tiniest bit (drunk off his partner).

"Fuckin'… beautiful." he settled on, his eyes never leaving the sight before him. What Ryan couldn't see was that he looked a sight. His hair was amiss in all directions possible, sweat dampening the ends, his eyes were glossed over, and his lips all rosy pink. 

Ryan burst out into a beaming grin and wheezing laugh, retorting, "Right back at you, you dumbass. But I was referring to whether we should say anything to the camera still prominently recording."

The skeptic of the two held onto the high of the moment for a total of four seconds before cursing under his breath. "Shit. We're gonna have to cut at least half of that footage." 

"It was worth it, though."

"$300 haunted house make-out versus $0 set make-out?"

"As long as you're there, I don't fuckin' care." Ryan finished, lurching forward and capturing Shane's lips again before pulling back and ~~stumbling~~ standing up. He then paused to stretch his arms since the muscles were starting to get a little stiff. 

They knew they were in for a long night of re-shoots so they'd have something to show their boss, but that was okay. It was all okay. Shane shifted uncomfortably since the pants were starting to dig into his thighs. Ryan watched in bemusement of his wriggling as well as the faces he was making. It was a sight, that was for sure, and he covered his mouth to stop from laughing too loud. It calmed down shortly after when Shane, himself, began giggling. "I-" Ryan began, but when Shane looked up at him with anticipation, Ryan swallowed the words he was about to say so unceremoniously. "I'm keeping this." he said as a way to save face, gesturing to the sweater by raising an arm and letting the material fall where it wanted.

"Wha- That's mine." Shane said in protest, but Ryan was already walking away from the scene. "Now, just wait a minute!" the taller called out; however, the whole thing took a comical turn when Shane tried to get up but fell back down due to him forgetting that his knees currently had a limited range of motion. 

"Nope, I already have dibs." 

"You call dibs on a seat, not the whole damn car!"

"Sorry, I don't make the rules."

Yeah, it was all okay.


End file.
